War is Hell
by Prince Firestorm
Summary: War has been declared against Celestia and all of her kingdom as all hell breaks loose, literally. With the guidance of the three royal siblings, and the strength of the ponies of Equestria, it is up to them to fight the army of hell and their commander, Apocalypse to save to world and all in it. it is mainly a war fic leave your reviews
1. War Declared

Firestorm sat in his room; the walls were painted red with golden vine like patterns covering every wall. Hanging over his circular bed, a portrait of him in his golden armor, with Rainbowdash lying down beside him in the portrait. A large square pool sat in the center of the pool no more than a couple inches deep, with large bowls filled with burning wood on each corner, the water so clear it was almost like glass. Several other furniture items filled his room, except for one wall that nothing was against, it had the gates of the Underearth covering almost the entire wall that was on the opposite side of the room as the oil painting of him and Rainbowdash.

"Prince Firestorm, there is a messenger here with a letter for your hooves only" a guard said through the partially opened door. Firestorm looked up from his notes and sat down his quill as he motioned for the guard to send him in.

"Hello your highness!" Derpy said as she trotted into the room with her mail bag.

"Good morning Derpy, I was told you had a letter for me?" he asked as he walked towards the cross eyed pegasus.

"Oh yes sir, here yah go" she said as she hoofed him an envelope with no name on it.

"It doesn't say who it's from" he said as he faced Derpy. "Who gave this to you?" he asked her.

"Didn't say, creepy pony, cracked horn, black mane, red eyes, and he wore some tattered robe but I could tell that he was a unicorn, and for some reason every time he moved, there was a weird rattling noise that sounded like chains or something" she answered him as he opened the envelope to find a message written in gothic type print.

"Thank you Derpy, you may leave now" he said as he read the letter.

"OK" she said as she walked out the door but bumped into one of the guards on her way out. "Sorry" she whimpered as she flew out of the palace.

'Dear Prince Firestorm, we have had a history together in the past and I am back to do what you failed to do over a year ago' he read to himself as he saw that there was no signature, just a black hoof print with cracks running through it. "Who the hell could this be?" he pondered as he walked out o his room to find his older sisters.

"Good morning sir is something troubling you?" one of the guards asked as he passed by.

"Where are my sisters" he asked seriously.

"In the library" he answered. Firestorm made his way to the library, filled with a sense of uneasiness.

Meanwhile in Trottingham, a group of five demonic looking ponies stood just outside the center of town, each of them wearing a brown cloak that hid their faces. The middle one nodded his head to the one on the far right that removed his cloak to reveal that he had a steel collar on him with a rusted chain attached to it. He was silver with a white mane, his cutie mark was a bomb with a lit fuse and he had an eye patch over his left eye, and the tip of his horn was broken off. He pulled out a flare and shot it into the air, the green light and smoke drew the attention of every pony in the streets. They soon felt the ground beneath them sake as they looked to see and army of ponies with multiple burns, gashes and missing eyes destroying everything in sight, and killing every pony that got in their way, leaving behind a path of destruction.

"Take the city, leave none alive" the silver pony said as he joined in with the killing. He came across an earth pony that was crawling away, leaving behind a blood smear as he crawled. He groaned in pain as he crawled over dead body after dead body, the smell of blood and fire filling his nostrils.

"You there! Hold still!" the silver stallion said as he kicked the colt that was crawling away.

"Calm down Silver Hoofs, I want this one alive" the middle unicorn said as he removed his hood to show that he also had a steel collar with a broken rusted chain on it, and that he was Apocalypse. The silver stallion stopped his hoof before he crushed the pony's skull. "I want you to go to Canterlot and deliver a message to the princess" he smiled as the earth pony shook in fear.

"I have no idea who this pony that wrote you could be" Celestia sighed as she hoofed the note back to her younger brother.

"Thank you anyway sis" he sighed as he sat the note down on a nearby table. The doors to the royal library swung open as a red earth pony walked in, holding a giant gash on his stomach as blood dripped down onto the purple carpet.

"Your majesties" he panted as he limped over to the three rulers leaving a trial of blood.

"Some pony! We need a medic in here!" Luna called out as she flew down and sat the injured pony down against a book shelf.

"What happened to you?" Celestia asked as a blue unicorn with a red cross on her flank walked through the doors and sat down her first aid kit and began to look for a needle.

"Trottingham was attacked by…ponies with metal collars that had chains on them, they didn't seem normal and…they took the city" he groaned as the medic stabbed him with a shot of morphine. "I was the only pony to make it out alive and…I was told to deliver a message" he said as his breathing grew heavier.

"What was the message" Firestorm asked as he trotted over beside him.

"I was told to tell you three these exact words" he said as he paused for a moment. "The war for the throne has now begun" he said as he coughed up blood on the medic just before he died and went limp right there. Firestorm saw his soul leave his body and float through the palace and then faze through the doors of the Underearth.

"Rest in peace" he said as he closed the dead ponies eyes with his hoof.


	2. Preperations

A conference was held that evening in the meeting hall of the Canterlot palace. Luna and Firestorm sat across from each other as Celestia sat at the head of the room. "We can't allow this to go unanswered! Word has already spread that Trottingham has been taken by ponies from hell, and that all of Equestria might go to war!" Luna said as she stood up and stamped her hoof on the desk in front of her as Firestorm sat in his chair meditating.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Celestia asked the fiery maned stallion.

"I am checking on something" he said as he opened one eye to look at her as his horn began to glow. "Captain Rattle Cage is everything alright in the Underearth?" he spoke out as Luna and Celestia looked around for who he was talking to.

"Everything is alright here sir, why do you ask?" a voice said that came from his horn.

"No reason, just make sure that no pony leaves the city and double the guard that is an order"

"Understood sir" the voice said again as Firestorm opened both eyes and looked at his sisters.

"Nothing seems to be wrong in the Underearth" he sighed.

"But what is going on, I heard that no pony can escape the chains of hell?" Celestia questioned.

"I am aware of that, that is what has me worried, and for Apocalypse to set free an army of the world's worst ponies to ever live worries me even more so" he said as he crossed his hooves. Just then, the doors to the meeting room opened and Twilight Sparkle walked in with her friends close behind her.

"You summoned us your highnesses?" Twilight asked as she bowed to each of them.

"Yes my student, I am afraid your studies are going to have to be put aside for awhile" Celestia spoke.

"But why?" Twilight asked disappointedly.

"Because war has been declared on the world of the living by Apocalypse and his army from hell" Firestorm answered which caused them to gasp.

"How did ya'll know its Apocalypse?" Applejack spoke up.

"I sent my scouts into Trottingham to examine the situation" Luna spoke, "The description they gave of the leader matches that of the pony spirit of destruction.

"We heard rumors that Trottingham got attacked and rumors of war but we never imagined they were true" Rarity gasped.

"I am afraid that they are all too true young ones" Celestia said sadly.

"But why did you call us here?" Rainbowdash questioned.

"Because I requested you all to come here" Firestorm spoke sternly as he got up from his chair. "We are going to need ponies in charge of certain things during this time, and you were the only ones I could think of that were qualified enough to help us lead" he smiled as he walked down to them. "My sisters and I have divided up the duties among ourselves, Celestia is in charge of all medical fields, supply management, and fortification, and Luna is in charge of scouting, the intelligence division" he said pointing at his two sisters.

"But what do you do then?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Big sister chose to put me in charge of the general warfare area of all this" he answered.

"But that still doesn't explain why we are here" Twilight pointed out.

"I am going to split you up into groups to help each of us in our departments. Twilight and Rainbowdash are with me to help train unicorns in destruction spells and train pegasi in aerial assault, and I will oversee the earth ponies training in hoof to hoof combat myself" he said pointing his hoof at the both of them. "Applejack, you are a hard worker which is why you will be with Celestia to help with fortification of the cities we posses, while Rarity will help in producing uniforms and weapons for the soldiers, and Fluttershy is to help with medical treatments due to her experience caring for small animals. And finally, Pinkie is to help Luna with the intelligence division, mainly with interrogation." He said as he pointed to the rest of them.

"But before we get to all of that, we need to alert each of the cities of the war, and hand out instructions on what each pony is to do, the fillies and elderly are to take refuge inside the main cities that exist far away from Trottingham, since most of the fighting will be around there" Celestia instructed as a cart of fliers was rolled into the room.

"We are counting on you all to spread these fliers all over Equestria, and Derpy is going to help" Luna spoke from her chair.

"Derpy?" they all said at once.

"Hey girls!" Derpy waved as she trotted out from behind the cart that was wheeled in.

"She may be clumsy at times, but she does know how to deliver mail" Firestorm spoke as Rainbowdash pulled him off to the side for a moment.

"Ok babe, I respect your orders and all but Derpy is kind of a screw up" she whispered to him.

"I know she is, but this is one thing that she knows, and besides, I have faith in her as well as I do in you" he smiled as he tapped his horn on her forehead. "Alright every pony, get to spreading out these fliers, and once that is done, meet us back here at that palace to start in your roles" Firestorm said as he flew back to his seat. "Rainbowdash and Twilight Sparkle, you two meet me in the Everfree forest, that will be the training ground for the pony soldiers, you will find a camp in the center of the forest at the base of the mountain where the gates of the Underearth were, I will be in the building that overlooks the whole camp" he spoke as he teleported out of the room and was gone without a trace of where he went.

"Let's see what these say" Twilight said as she grabbed one of the posters and read it out loud. "Citizens of Equestria, war has been declared on all of us and we must take immediate action! All children and elderly are to be relocated to the ruined ancestral city to the north; the journey will be escorted by a legion of royal troops that will guide you to the frozen city. All ponies who wish to help fight for Equestria and its ponies go to the Everfree Mountain in the center of the Everfree forest where you will be instructed on the techniques of war. All other ponies are to stay in their cities and help manufacture goods for the army, and all medical ponies are to report to field hospitals that are scattered across Equestria, princess Celestia will instruct them on all the details, at a meeting in Canterlot three days from now, and several earth pony worker groups will be formed to help fortify the cities for possible invasions. Signed, the three royal siblings, Celestia, Luna and Firestorm" twilight finished reading the flier and took a saddle bag and filled it with as many as she could and ran off to deliver them

"Come on every pony, we can't keep lollygagging!" Applejack said as she did the same as well as the others, with Derpy leading Fluttershy and Rainbowdash through the air.

"Good luck all of you" Celestia whispered to herself as she looked over at her sister who was leaving the room. "Where are you going Luna?" she asked.

"To speak with my scouts on any information that they may have obtained on the ponies that are running things on the other side" she as she used her magic to close the doors behind her.


	3. The Migration North

Granny Smith stood in her kitchen at her stove when she heard a knock at the door. "Now I wonder who that could be?" she asked herself as she walked to the door with her legs making their usual creaking noise. She opened the door to see one of the royal guards standing before her. "Well hello there sonny, what can I do ya for?" she smiled as Applebloom looked around the corner of the room to see what was going on.

"Granny Smith, we have an order from the higher ups to give you and Applebloom a private escort to the ancient city of Wintercolt, we have a carriage waiting for you to take you and Applebloom to safety, only pack what you need, you have 10 minutes" he said as he walked over to the carriage and fastened himself into the harness on the front.

"Now wait a minute sonny, what's all this about?" she asked.

"War has been declared, and we have to take all the children and elderly to the ancient cities to the north" he answered as Granny Smith just gasped. Applebloom trotted up from behind Granny Smith and pulled her tail.

"Granny, what's goin' on?" she asked confused.

"Go upstairs and pack your things, and bring a scarf young'n we have to leave" she as she walked over to her mantle and pulled out an old leather suitcase and filled it with some family photos and heirloom's as well as a scarf, saddle, and some boots. Applebloom did what she was told and ran up to her room and grabbed her little red suitcase and filled it with her stuff. Granny Smith was slowly walking out to the carriage and tossed her stuff into the cabin inside the carriage and watched as Applebloom climbed in as well and the carriage was set into motion.

"But what about Big Mac?" Applebloom asked as she looked out the window for her older brother. She looked ahead to see a crowd of ponies, all traveling together up north. "Granny Smith, what is going on? Where is big sis and big brother?" she asked her grandmother as tears crept into her eyes.

"They are off to fight in the war" she sobbed.

"W-war?" Applebloom asked confused.

"Yes young'n, war and this ain't gonna be pretty" she said as she sniffled. Applebloom was left speechless as she staggered over into her seat and began to cry until a knock was heard on the side of the carriage and Scootaloo and Sweetiebell jumped in as the carriage joined with the large crowd of ponies that were all being escorted north.

"Hey Applebloom, did you hear about the war?" Scootaloo asked as she then saw that her friend was crying. "Are you alright?" she asked as she sat down beside her friend.

"Big Mac and Applejack are staying behind to fight in the war" she sobbed.

"They didn't seem like they were doing much fighting to me" Sweetiebell said.

"You saw them?" Applebloom sniffled.

"No but Rarity told me that she was in charge of fortifying the cities and Big Macintosh was helping her" Sweetie bell said as she sat down on the other side of Applebloom. She calmed down a bit but held her head down, thinking of how long this war could last, and what would happen if she lost both of her siblings. Her friends sat there and hugged her, trying to comfort her. Several hours past and the air around every pony grew colder as snow began to fall.

"It's a might chilly" Granny Smith said as she wrapped her sweater around her neck and put on her boots and saddle. "That's better" she smiled as she went to sleep and started to snore. Applebloom and her friends looked out the window to see a stone city on the mountainside. The walls were several stories tall with guard towers on each corner. The bridge leading to the city was old and also made of stone, with carvings of pony warriors at each turn in the winding bridge.

"What is this place?" Scootaloo said in awe as the carriage went onto the bridge hat hung over the raging river below.

"I think its Wintercolt, the ancient city of the white ponies of the north" Sweetiebell said as she also admired the city.

"And how would you know that?" Applebloom asked.

"Twilight was talking about it one day, she said the city was impenetrable" she answered as they entered the gates of the city to find it filled with stone houses capped with snow, and a castle at the top of the mountain.

"So is that why they sent us here? To protect us and keep us away from all the action?" Scootaloo said.

"It would appear that way" Granny Smith answered finally awake. The cart stopped and the four of them exited it and looked around the frozen city.

"This place is a dump!" a filly wined from behind the carriage. The cutie mark crusaders turned to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon standing there in fine winter gear looking around at the city.

"Oh this is just great" Scootaloo sighed as she put on her boots and scarf and so did her friends.

"Oh look who got brought here to, the blank flank crusaders" DT scoffed.

"Why you little brat!" Scootaloo said as she stamped towards them both and gritted her teeth. "We are at war and you wanna act like a little stuck up bitch?" Scootaloo said as she pushed the pink pony to the ground as her friend just watched. "You are gonna learn respect one day, even if it has to be beaten into you" she growled as DT's tears froze to her face.

"That is enough Scootaloo!" Granny Smith ordered in a more stern voice then she had ever used before. "War is no time to be fighting amugst ourselves, and with an attitude like hers, she will end up dead or thrown out in a week" Granny smith said with all seriousness as Applebloom just looked up at her with eyes wide in amazement. Scootaloo growled and walked away from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Granny Smith?" Applebloom said in amazement as she followed her grandmother to their stone house that was reserved for them. Sweetiebell and Scootaloo followed close behind as the two fillies stood in amazement at what just happened. After the last group of ponies entered the city, a white unicorn wearing a purple robe stood on his back lags and grabbed two rods above the gates and focused his magic into them, causing the gates to close and lock.

Meanwhile in Applebloom's cabin, Granny Smith lit the fire place and sat her suitcase down by her bed. "You shouldn't have been starting fights Scootaloo" she said as she sat a picture down of her family on her nightstand.

"But she started it!" Scootaloo objected.

"ENOUGH!" she spoke out, "War is tough, being away from your loved ones, not seeing friends again, and burying those lost, war is hell, but we don't need to be making it worse by fighting amongst one another" she said as she laid down in her bed and covered up. "We need to rest now, it's late" she said as she began to snore. Applebloom and the others just looked at each other with an uneasy look on each of their faces but they sighed and gat into the one big bed and got settled in together and drifted off into sleep.

Meanwhile in the town hall of Ponyville, the intelligence division had set up headquarters there as walls were being built around the town. Luna stood at the top of the double staircase and looked down as the ponies bellow her sorted through papers and communicated with the other cities through the two way radios there. "Your highness, your scouts have brought back intel on the leaders of the opposing forces" a black pegasus said as he hoofed her an envelope that had the name and pictures of the ponies inside.

"Thank you Night Wing, you may go about your duties" she said as he nodded and flew down to the tables bellow. She opened the envelope to find five photos inside; one was Apocalypse, a black unicorn with a cracked horn, red eyes and red mane. Another was Silver Hoofs, a silver Unicorn with a white mane and a bomb cutie mark, and a missing left eye, a known mass murderer and pyromaniac. The third was Robocolt, an earth pony that had modified his body to where he was mostly machine instead of living being, was executed for attempting to take the princesses life over 300 years ago. The forth was Night Mare, a dark blue mare pegasus with a black mane that covered one of her green eyes, known back in the old west as the Seductress, who seduced stallions, slit their throats and stole their stuff. The last was Mad Jack, a mental asylum patient who killed over half of the work staff with nothing more than a bed pan with both of his front hoofs bound. "Spike, come here for a moment" Luna called out as the little purple dragon walked over to her. "Make two copies of this, and send it to Firestorm and Celestia so they can know who the heads of this operation are" she spoke as the dragon saluted and ran to off to make copies. "Mother, Father, guide us" she prayed.


	4. Introductions

The moon hung high in the night sky as Firestorm stood on the balcony of his hut on the side of Everfree Mountain. He looked to see several bright lights coming closer towards the gates of the camp that he had constructed. "It looks like they finally arrived" Firestorm smiled as his mane lit up the air around him and swayed back and forth.

"Firestorm! I'm back!" a mare's voice sad from the darkness that covered some of the balcony. Rainbowdash stepped into the light created by her lover's mane. "All the fliers have been distributed throughout Equestria, and the children and the elderly have been escorted north" she said as she stood beside him.

"Good and it seems that the new recruits have made their way here, I will have to discharge some of them in the morning" he said as he looked down at the large amount of tents set up on the ground near the runway for the pegasi. "Go down and tell them to find a bed and fall in it, but not to get to comfortable because some of them might not be staying" he said as he trotted back into his hut and looked at his golden armor that sat upon a mannequin and sighed as he stood there looking at it, thinking back to the civil wars he fought in, back in the Underearth.

"Understood" she saluted as she flew down and stood on top of the wooden fence at the main gate and looked out at the huge amount of ponies that lined the path that was cut through the Everfree forest. "Alright every pony listen up, Firestorm has ordered me to tell you to find a tent and rest up for tomorrow but not to get to comfortable because allot of you will be sent home, And we have ONE rule about bunking down, mares and stallions are to be in separate tents, no exceptions, that is all" she said as she flew up into the night sky. The crowd of ponies talked amongst themselves as the gates were slowly pulled open.

"Alright every pony! Mares on the east side of the camp, Stallions on the west!" Twilight Sparkle ordered as she stood at the entrance of the gate and watched the group of ponies separate and the gates close as the last several ponies entered the extremely large camp that was about the size of a small city. "Now I just need to report back to Prince Firestorm and…" her words were cut short by a letter appearing out of thin air with the words "TOP SECRET" printed across the front of it. "A message from the intel division! I better get this to Firestorm" she to herself as she looked at the balcony of his hut and focused, teleporting herself there in a bright pink flash.

"Firestorm, are you ok?" Rainbowdash asked as she walked into Firestorms room to find him in a trance as he looked at his armor.

"Hmm, oh yes I'm fine I just, got caught up in my thoughts" he said as he tossed a tarp over his armor with his teeth. He felt Rainbowdash rub up against his side which caused him to smile.

"Firestorm, I have a package from Princess Luna for you" Twilight said as she trotted inside his room.

"Let me see it" he said as Twilight made it float to him with her magic and he picked it up with his hoof. "Thank you Twilight Sparkle, you are dismissed" he smiled. She nodded and used her magic to teleport herself to her tent. He opened the envelope and his eyes grew wide at the contents. "Not these guys" he whispered as he put their pictures back into the envelope and sat it beside his bed.

"Is something wrong dude" Rainbowdash asked as she sat down on her side of the bed.

"It's nothing just…let's just go to sleep, we have work to do in the morning" he said as he put the envelope under a magical barrier that glowed a bright green. He trotted over to his bed and laid down beside Rainbowdash and tried to sleep but was having trouble, as memories of civil war and the pony spirits he had banished to hell, manifested themselves into dreams, that quickly turned to nightmares.

Morning came and the sun poked its head over the horizon as Twilight was the first one up. She trotted out of her tent and looked to see the camp was still quite and that no pony had awoken yet. "Well I guess I better get started" she yawned as she pulled a bugle from her tent and blew into it as loud as she could, causing every pony in the camp to awaken and come out from their white tents.

"Ugh, five more minutes" Rainbowdash groaned as she put a pillow over her head to block out the noise.

"Well it looks like Twilight is awake" Firestorm yawned as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes with his hooves. He looked over at Rainbowdash who was still sleeping and got an idea "Hey Dashy, Soarin and Spitfire are here to visit you" he whispered in her ear which caused her to shoot up and look around.

"WHERE!" she yelled as she got up from the bed and looked around all over the place.

"Calm down, I just said that to wake you up" laughed as he also got up.

"Not cool dude" she said as she got up in his face.

"It was just a harmless prank" he chuckled as he used his magic to make up the bed.

"Come on you two! Every pony is waiting for the introduction ceremony!" Twilight said once she teleported herself into their room.

"What the fuck Twilight? Have you ever heard of knocking?" Rainbowdash said pointing her hoof at her. "What if you had walked in on us when we were in the middle of something!" she yelled pointing her hoof more aggressively at her friend.

"What would I have walked in on…OH SHIT NO!" Twilight said blushing terribly. Firestorm just stood there laughing and blushing as well.

"Yeah, just think about that next time you walk in on some pony" she said narrowing her eyes. Firestorm had already walked out on his balcony already to see every pony in the camp in a large group looking up at him, some of them older then others.

"Good morning every pony" he spoke in a loud voice similar to what Luna had used before she got used to talking quieter. "I am sure that you all have come here expecting to fight for Equestria" he said causing all of the ponies on the ground bellow to cheer. "For some of you that may be true, because I am here to train you to be an all terrain unit, the best of the best if you would like to put it that way" he spoke looking out to see some familiar faces in the crowd. "But I can only allow the best ponies to train I this unit, the rest of you will be sent home to help in the war in other ways, right now I will pass judgment on who is able to stay based on their age, health, skill, and will power" he said as the crowd began to mumble amongst themselves as Firestorm jumped up and flew down and landed in front of the crowd of 1000+ ponies who just looked at him as he closed his eyes and shot up a flare into the air that split into over a thousand balls of light that were of different color that fell down and each pony had one over their head, a little less than half were red, some were blue, and the rest were green.

"Whoa this is freakin sweet" Vynle Scratch said as a green ball of light hovered above her head, reminding her of one of the light shows at the clubs that she DJ'ed for.

"Some of you may notice that your floating ball of light is a different color than the pony next to you, but there is a good reason for that. You see each color has a different meaning, red means that you will be sent home immediately after I am done speaking, blue means you have a small chance of completing the training or be sent home due to injury or if you decide to pussy out and quit. Finally, the green means that you have a moderately high chance of completing the training" he spoke as he looked out to see the majority of them were red. "Reds, head home now, I appreciate you coming out here but this is an elite squadron and I am afraid you don't have what t takes" he said as the red balls of light consumed those that they were hovering over and caused them to vanish as only 510 ponies remained, 300 of which were pegasi, 150 were unicorns and 60 were earth ponies.

"Holy shit! Where did they go!" a voice called out from the now smaller crowd.

"I have teleported them back to their homes to be with their families" Firestorm answered as he looked to a pegasus with goggles over his eyes, a dark blue coat, black mane and tail with a jagged streak of yellow running through it, and a rain cloud cutie mark with three lightning bolts coming from it. He looked to see that the pony was not moving his head and was facing straight forward as he stood away from the other ponies with a green light over his head. 'There is something strange about that one' Firestorm thought to himself. "Anyway, the rest of you have passed my judgment spell and I think it is time you met your instructors for your 5 moth long training" he spoke. HE looked up at his hut and nodded as Rainbowdash flew down and landed beside him, sending up a dust cloud around her.

"Good morning every pony, my name is Rainbowdash and I will be training the pegasi on aerial combat" she spoke as the dust cleared to reveal that she had on her black sunglasses. After hearing who the flying instructor was, the dark blue stallion that had caught Firestorms eye turned his head toward her. The crowd of ponies began to mutter amongst themselves as they had seen her perform at the Solar Eclipse festival almost half a year ago.

"And now for the unicorns to meet there magic instructor" Firestorm spoke as Twilight teleported to where she was beside him. "Twilight Sparkle, student of my oldest sister and one of the most powerful unicorns I have ever met" Firestorm said as Twilight nodded to the crowd. "And I am the hoof to hoof combat instructor for the whole lot of you, mainly the earth ponies and the head instructor that will oversee all of your training to make sure it is done right." He spoke as he looked out at the crowd that was talking amongst themselves. "Every pony has today to become familiar with the camp, for tomorrow, your training begins" he said as he shot one last look at the dark blue pegasus that was still standing away from the other ponies. "Dismissed!" he yelled as he and Rainbowdash flew up to the hut and Twilight followed with a teleportation spell.


	5. Family Reunion

"Firestorm, how the fuck are we supposed to fight an army from hell with only 510 ponies?" Twilight questioned.

"We are not the main army, we are only the elite unit that is called in when special assistance is needed, the rest of the army consists of over half a million ponies from the royal army in Canterlot" he answered as he trotted over to a table with a map with all of Equestria on it and showing the controlled territories by each side on it.

"Is it even possible to kill a pony from hell, I mean they are kind of already dead?" Rainbowdash asked as she stood on the other side of the table with map on it.

"Oh it's possible, Luna's scouts reported that when they can be killed like a living pony, and then they dissipate and are thrown back into hell" Firestorm answered as he examined the troop placement throughout Equestria. "You two go and get something to eat, I have something I need to check on" Firestorm said as he flew out of his hut and down towards the east camp ground area where the troops stayed. He landed and began to look through the tents for some pony.

"Can I help you sir?" an earth pony with white fur and purple eyes with a black mane, and a dumbbell cutie mark asked.

"Yes, I am looked for some pony; he is a pegasus, dark blue coat, black mane with a yellow streak through it, wears funny looking goggles, you seen him anywhere?" Firestorm asked.

"I think he might be on the runway sir, he has just been standing there for a couple hours, not moving, I think something is wrong with him" the pony whispered.

"Thank you for letting me know, you're dismissed" he said as the pony trotted away. Firestorm made his way to the runway and was several feet behind the pony before he spoke up.

"Can I help you?" he said as he continued to face out into the Everfree Forrest.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Firestorm asked impressed.

"I could hear your hoof steps" he answered as Firestorm stood beside him trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"So I noticed that whenever Rainbowdash introduced herself to the rest of the recruits, you happened to look up at her like you know on a personal level, is that true?" Firestorm questioned.

"Never seen her before in my life" he said still not moving.

"Don't lie to me boy, I'm not mad, but if you are one of her friends, I would like to know so I could tell her that you are here" he smiled.

"And I said I have never seen her before in my life" he said turning his head towards Firestorm with his goggles blurring out his eyes.

"You are really starting to irritate me boy" Firestorm said with his eye twitching. "Tell me the truth, do you know her" he said as he looked straight into the pegasi's goggles.

"And I will say again, I have never seen her before in my life" he growled back.

"One thing I won't tolerate is some pony that lies right to my face" Firestorm said enraged as his swaying red mane quickly turned into flames.

"What are you getting all worked up over?" the stallion smirked. Firestorm raised his hoof and was about to strike the pony when he flew up and dodged it, causing Firestorm to hit the ground getting his hoof stuck in the small crater he had made. The noise had drawn the attention of the other ponies, causing them to crowd around the two quarreling ponies.

"You will learn to respect authority boy" Firestorm said as he turned to ash right where he stood causing the other ponies to gasp.

"What is going on here?" Twilight Sparkle said as she shoved her way to the front of the crowd and looked to see a dark blue pony standing behind a pile of ashes. "What happened here?" she questioned. Everyone was just as puzzled as she was. She looked at the pile of ashes and thought back of the cinder clone spell that Firestorm had used when he was possessed by Apocalypse. "Shit" she said to herself as the ground in front of the dark blue pony bean to crack and out burst Firestorm who planted his front hoof dead center on the opposite ponies chest causing him to fly up in the air.

"Get back here you little whelp!" Firestorm yelled angrily as he flew up after him as the rest of his recruits looked up and watched the two fighting in mid air. Firestorm was about to slam his back left hooves on the other ponies back to send him back down to the ground but his strike was blocked by his opponent's front hoofs.

"If you won't stop then I will fight back!" the dark blue pony said as he and Firestorm faced each other in mid air.

'What is your name recruit?" Firestorm asked.

"Blitz" he answered as he flew forward and planted his back hoofs dead center of Firestorms chest, causing him to cough up some blood as the impact sent him up higher.

"This guy is fast" Firestorm smirked as the flames that were now his tail and mane grew brighter and hotter as he flew down and grabbed Blitz by his hoofs and swung him down towards the ground. Blitz managed to regain his balance and put his hooves down and landed as he hit the ground, causing only a minor crack in the ground. The ponies watching the fight were amazed at the swift movements the two were making, eve Rainbowdash was amazed by both of their speeds as she watched her mouth agape as she started to slowly recognize Blitz from somewhere, as if she knew him. "Blitz, you are fast I will give you that, but you aren't that bright" Firestorm smirked as his horn glowed black instead of red as the ground beneath Blitz began to shake. Bones shot out from beneath him and wrapped around him like vines, making it impossible for him to move. One of them had struck him in the face, causing his goggles to be knocked off onto the ground bellow, revealing that he was keeping his eyes shut.

"Caught you" Firestorm said as he slowly flew down and landed in front of the restrained pony that was showing no signs of trying to get free. "The rest of you, go back to what you were doing, this does not concern you!" Firestorm ordered as the other ponies ran away in fear except for Twilight Sparkle and Rainbowdash who just walked over to Blitz who still held is eyes closed.

"What the fuck are you doing Firestorm?" Rainbowdash said as she punched him in the side.

"I asked him a question and he lied to me over and over, and I was going to discipline him with a hoof to the side but he dodged it before it made contact and that is when I kind of lost control" he said blushing out of embarrassment.

"But what kind of spell is this, I have never seen anything quite like it" Twilight asked as she poked the bone vines.

"It's a spell called Undead Overgrowth, a death style spell that is difficult to learn." Firestorm answered as he looked to see the bone vines wrapping around Blitz who just stood there showing no signs of wanting to escape. Rainbowdash looked at him and thought of where she might have seen him before.

"OK, you got me trapped, what are you going to do to me now" Blitz asked with his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes and look at me and I just might tell you" Firestorm answered as he walked closer to the dark blue stallion.

"As you wish" he said as he opened his eyes to reveal that his pupil and iris were covered with a faded grey color. "Happy?"

"He's blind?" Twilight asked confused.

"That would explain that funny feeling I had about you" Firestorm said as he released the spell, causing the bone vines to go back into the ground. "The judgment spell tells me everything about every pony it is used on, it takes what you have seen and uses that to determine whether you are qualified or not, but since you can't see anything, it gave you a green light because your blindness confused it and it gave you the highest rating" Firestorm said as he tossed the goggles back to Blitz who caught them to his surprise.

"How did he manage to fight you if he can't see?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I have what is like a bat's sonar, sound bounces off things around me to give me an exact map of what is going on around me" he said as he put his goggles back on.

"I know you from somewhere" Rainbowdash added as she moved closer to the blind pony who smiled at her. "It's a faint memory from when I was a filly" she said as she thought back to when she was young and her older brother ran away from home and her mother and father throwing away his pictures and she remembered those pictures, and he looks just like the pony in them. "You couldn't be…" she said as she backed away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey pipsqueak" he smiled at her causing her eyes to go wide. Rainbowdash ran forward and tackled him and hug him while she was crying, which is something that Firestorm has never seen before.

"Dash, who is this pony?" Twilight asked.

"H-he is my o-older b-brother" she sniffled as she cried tears of joy. Firestorms eyes went wide and then he smiled.

"That would explain it" he chuckled. Rainbowdash looked up at him confused. "You remember awhile back when you told me the story of how your brother ran away and was supposedly killed?" he asked as she got off of her brother and walked over to him. "I know every soul that goes through the gates of the Underearth, and I couldn't find any record of your brother, and the reason was that he never died" he pointed out.

"Wait, mom and dad told you I got killed?" Blitz asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, they said you got you died in Manehatten!" Rainbowdash said as she also became irritated.

"Well you two can get mad about your parents some other time, right now we need to come up with a story for why we were fighting and that you got punished for it so no other pony tries it" Firestorm said as he thought for a bit.

"Why did you start a fight with me anyway?" Blitz asked as he stomped his hoof.

"To test you, and also to test myself, do you know how long it has been since I have had a good fight?" he asked as Rainbowdash punched him in the shoulder really hard. "What the hell Dash?" he said rubbing his right shoulder with his hoof.

"That is for almost killing my brother!" she stamped her hoof.

"Something tells me that you sleeping on the couch tonight" Twilight Sparkle laughed as Firestorm rolled his eyes.

"Oh very funny Twilight" he said sarcastically as his horn glowed a black color again and a skeletal claw shot from the ground and cut Blitz several times across the back. "That is for not coming clean with me sooner" he said as he flew off towards his hut as Rainbowdash chased after him to punch him again for doing that.

"I do suppose I deserved that" he said as he limped back to his tent.

"Sometimes I just don't understand that pony" Twilight Sparkle said as she face hoofed.

**I would like to thank Hyperion god of light, for allowing me to use his OC in this story even though he asked me to. But anyway I just wanted to give him credit ahead of time.**


	6. Attack on Stalliongrad

Luna was standing at a desk in town hall that was covered in papers and forms. "Why did I get stuck with the boring job?" she asked herself as she thought of what the others might be doing. Just then, one of her scouts, Night Wing, flew in and handed her more papers. "More authorization forms?" she sighed.

"No your highness, these are plans that alpha team brought back from an enemy camp, apparently, Apocalypse is launching an attack on Stalliongrad" he said as she read the documents. "It seems that Robocolt is leading the assault" he said in fear.

"We need to alert Tia as soon as possible, quickly, send as many troops as we can spare to help fortify Stalliongrad, also dispatch medical teams to help any pony that might be injured during the assault!" she ordered.

"Right away your highness!" he saluted as he flew out of the room and sent messengers to both Celestia and Firestorm.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Fluttershy and Celestia were overseeing medical procedures on pony travelers that had run into enemy camps by accident. "What kind of monster would do this to some pony" she said softly as she wrapped casts around a little colt's two front legs that were both broken.

"Fluttershy, I have just received word that Stalliongrad is going to be under siege in a matter of hours, I need you to round up as many medical ponies as possible and dispatch them to Stalliongrad immediately!" the princess ordered.

"Yes your highness" she bowed as she walked over to a microphone and tapped on it with her hoof. "Um excuse me, all medical ponies that are not involved in any kind of medical procedure, you are to be dispatched north to Stalliongrad, um if it's ok with you" she spoke into the microphone that caused her voice to echo throughout the hospital. Soon several medical ponies were headed out of the hospital and were being escorted north.

Meanwhile, back at camp, a little over a month has passed since Firestorm started training his elite unite and so far, 30 pegasi have quit, leaving him with a smaller class. He stood in front of a crowd of unicorns who were seated in the targeting range. "Alright every pony, how many of you know of the 7 branches of magic?" he asked as he looked out to see several hoofs go up. "Who here can name them for me?" he asked as he pointed at Vynle Scratch who was shocked to be called on.

"Oh um yeah there is uh, fire, water, earth, air, death, life, conjuring, and illusion spells" she answered as she cleaned off the lenses of her glasses with her hoof, showing her bright red eyes.

"That's…correct" Firestorm said impressed at the fact that a DJ knew the answer. "Well today Twilight Sparkle is to teach you illusion spells, they can be very helpful for stealth missions and assassinations" he said as his horn glowed red. "For example" he said as he shot all of them with a bright white light, causing them to go loopy for a moment. They all looked around to see that the room was melting and that Firestorm was coming out of the walls and ceiling with swords coming from his mouth and his eyes gone. Every pony in the room began to scream as he then released the spell. "And that colts and fillies, is an advanced illusion spell known as Mad House, but you won't be learning that today, today you will be starting with the basics, like an invisibility spell" he said as he nodded at Twilight who then turned herself completely invisible and back again.

"And that is how you do it" she smiled as some of the other ponies tried to do it but only managed to make parts of their bodies invisible. "This is going to take awhile" she said as she rubbed her forehead with her hoof as a messenger flew in and delivered a note to Firestorm that made his eyes go wide.

"Twilight, I have to go real quick, I will leave a cinder clone to watch over their training and report back to me when he dissipates" he said as his horn glowed red and dust and ash from the floor formed into the shape of a pony and then grew skin and fur as well as facial features. After a couple seconds, the clone formed into an exact copy of Firestorm and trotted over to Twilight Sparkle. Firestorm had left the training range and flew up to his hut where he glanced over at Rainbowdash who was leading the pegasi in flying drills. He walked into his hut and looked at the map of Equestria and put one hoof on Trottingham, which was colored red because the enemy controlled it and some of the land around it. He put his other hoof on Stalliongrad that was on the other side of the map and his eyes narrowed. "How did they get from here to here without having to pass through any of the guard stations? It too long range to teleport, and they couldn't have flown over" he said as he tapped his head and thought for a bit.

"Hey Firestorm, the pegasi aced the flying test on bomb dropping" she said as she looked at Firestorm who was still tapping his head.

"How is it even possible to go such a long distance without being detected, and with an army at that?" he pondered.

"Maybe they dug their way through" Rainbowdash said throwing out ideas.

"Impossible, ponies could never dig a tunnel of that size and length in such a short time."

"Well what if they had help?" Rainbowdash asked remembering the diamond dogs that pony napped Rarity.

"Who would even take their side?" Firestorm questioned.

"Dogs" Rainbowdash pointed out.

"Beg your pardon?" he replied confused.

"Diamond dogs, they live underground and search for gems, and are exceptional at digging" Rainbowdash said.

"That would make sense, seeing as how their lust for gems combined with Apocalypse's deceitful ways, would make them join with the demon ponies" Firestorm reasoned. He trotted over and grabbed a quill and paper and began to write a letter to Luna. It said _"Stalliongrad may be in danger of an attack from underground, tell the troops to keep an eye out for anything suspicious coming from the ground and to watch out for ponies popping out from under them"_ he sealed the letter up and gave it to the messenger from earlier and sent him back to his older sister. "Clever as always Apocalypse" Firestorm smirked as he looked down at the earth ponies sparring with one another like he had taught them.


	7. New Technology

Luna was still at her desk, but her mane was a mess from lack of time to care for herself due to her job. One of her scouts flew through the door and she looked at him with tired eyes. "What is it Night Wing?" she said.

"Your highness, we have captured one of the diamond dogs that Firestorm informed us about" he said as he bowed to her.

"Send him to interrogation, Pinkiepie will take care of the rest" she yawed as she put some papers in a filing cabinet.

"Pinkiepie? Are you sure that you want her to be doing this? She doesn't seem scary at all" he pointed out. Luna just shot him a look, too tired to speak anymore. "U-Understood your majesty" the black pegasus said as he flew out of the room and down towards a tide up diamond dog that was struggling to get free but was being held still by several large earth ponies.

"Let me go ponies!" he barked as he was dragged down to the two hall basement. It was dark, except for a small metal chair that sat in the center of the room with a small light hanging over it. He was thrown in the chair that was nailed to the floor and all of his legs were bound to the chair so he couldn't escape. "You little pieces of shit! You won't get away with this!" he screamed as his head was fastened into a metal restraint that was also attached to the chair.

"Oh I think we will" a giggly voice said from the shadows. The earth ponies that had fastened him in had quickly ran out of the room and closed the door behind them. "Hi there, my name is Pinkie!" she smiled evilly as she walked out of the shadows and into the dim light to reveal that her mane was strait instead of its normal curliness. She stepped on a switch which turned on two other lights in the room to show the blood stained walls and a cart of various tools and blades sitting right beside Pinkiepie who wore a little doctor's reflector on her head.

"You can go fuck yourself!" the dog yelled as he spat at her.

"Now there is no need for that, I would much rather prefer it if you…smiled" she laughed as she held a scalpel in her hoof and moved it closer to the dogs face, slicing through the edge of his lips, going all the way back to his ears in a smile pattern. He screamed in pain as the blood trickled down his face. "That's better" she laughed.

Meanwhile back at the Everfree training grounds, Firestorm stood in front of the pegasi on the runway with something under a tarp beside him. "Alright every pony, when flying into enemy airspace, spells will be shot at you from the ground, and you are gonna have to find a way to take out those casters without landing and resorting to hoof to hoof combat" he said as all of them looked at him curiously. He grabbed the tarp with his teeth and threw it off to reveal a a metallic saddle with double sided bags on it that had round objects in them.

"What is that thing?" some voice in the crowd said.

"A good question, but I think it would be better to allow the inventor to explain it" he said as an earth pony with a metallic back leg, grime covered face, a grey coat and white spike and disorganized mane, and a gear shaped cutie mark walked over. "This is our chief weapons developer, Tinker" he said pointing his hoof at the old pony who smiled at them.

"Well greeting young ones, I have been developing technology for Equestria all of my life, and now my inventions must be used to help in war" he said as he stood beside the metallic saddle. "This here is a bomb drop saddle; it holds up to 20 bombs max! And I developed it to be lighter for in air use by you pegasi" he said as he looked at his invention and smiled. "The bombs are deployed by a spring mechanism that connects to the breathing apparatus that will allow you to fly at higher altitudes" he said pointing to the weird metal bar at the front of the device that connected to the two bags in the back.

"We need a volunteer to demonstrate how this is done!" a voice in the crowd said.

"Good idea, I nominate Rainbowdash!" he said pointing his hoof at Rainbowdash who was resting and a low hanging cloud.

"Huh?" she said as she flew down beside him and started to whisper yell at him. "What the hell dude?" she said.

"Relax, you'll be fine" he laughed as Blitz stepped out of the crowd. "What is it big brother?" she questioned him.

"I volunteer, this thing is untested and dangerous, wouldn't want baby sister getting hurt" he said as he messed up her mane with his hoof.

"I may be your younger sister, but I am still your superior officer" she growled as she fixed her mane. Blitz just shook his head as Firestorm put the metal saddle on him and put the breathing apparatus in his mouth with his hoof.

"Alright maggot, just bite down on the apparatus to drop the bombs when you are over that target over their" he said as he tapped his hoof on the ground to send out a sound wave for Blitz to know where the unicorn shaped target was. He nodded and jumped up in the sky, flying higher than he ever has before, where the air was normally too thin to fly up in for fear of lack of oxygen. The crowd murmured amongst themselves about Firestorms judgment.

"Yo I heard that Blitz is blind, why did Firestorm allow him to stay?" a green Pegasus whispered to a pink one.

"I don't know dude, maybe he is going crazy" the pink one replied rolling his eyes. Firestorm shot them a glance and they shut up and looked up at the sky to see Blitz floating over the target. He bit the metal bar, causing a series of gears to spin, which dropped two bombs.

"Your highness, I think we might need to take cover!" Tinker said as he hid behind Firestorm. Firestorm sighed and his horn glowed a bright red, he then stomped the ground with his front hooves, causing the ground under them to shift as a wall of rock covered the large group of pegasi. The bombs made impact, burning the target to a crisp and several yards around it, and the shock wave from the explosion shot out, shaking the rock wall that Firestorm had made, causing it to crack all around as the shock wave died down. Blitz landed with his ears ringing.

"Some pony get this thing off me" he said dizzy from the drastic change in altitude. The wall of rock shattered and fell to pieces as Tinker walked over and unstrapped his device from the dizzy pegasus who then proceeded to throw up.

"You alright?" Firestorm chuckled a bit as he and Rainbowdash tried to hold in their laughter as Blitz's face went from its dark blue color to green.

"Screw…you" he said as he held his head with his hooves because of the headache that the explosion gave him.

"I think I need to remake the bomb compound" Tinker murmured to himself.

"Alright every pony, we are gonna cancel today's bomb vest training because more adjustments need to be made" Firestorm said to the crowd of pegasi. "Instead, I want you all to give me 30 flight laps around the Everfree Forrest." He said as he and Rainbowdash helped Blitz to the medical station.

"I would rather have to fight those hell ponies head on instead of have to use that thing again" he said as he threw up once more.

"That's gross" Rainbowdash gagged.

Meanwhile back at the intelligence division, the diamond dog had been in Pinkies "care" for a little over three hours, but it seemed like an eternity to him. He sat there with his fur stuck together with his own blood, and jumper cable attached to his chair. "Just, make it stop, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just please…stop!" the dog begged as he lifted his head to show that both of his eyes had been removed from his skull.

"Now tell us how your boss plans on attacking Stalliongrad, and when!" Night Wing said as he stood beside Pinkiepie who was covered in blood with a smile on her face.

"He…is going to send in Robocolt to lead the corpse constructs and a small portion of the army from underneath the city.

"We know all that already! What else do you know?" Night Wing said as he punched the dog in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"He plans on using…the bodies of the dead in the city to increase the size of his army…and he plans to attack a week from now at night, and none of your forces can stop them" he smiled as he coughed up more blood on the floor.

"And why is that?" Night Wing asked as he got closer to the dog.

"Apocalypse enchanted to corpse constructs to where only some pony that uses death magic can stop them, you may stop the troops, but not the undead ponies we made in Trottingham" he said as he began to drift off.

"Only Prince Firestorm is the only living pony that knows Death magic and he can't take on all of them at once, as powerful as he is" Night Wing said to himself.

"Maybe he could teach it to the unicorns!" Pinkiepie suggested with her mane back to its curly form.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Death magic has been banned for any pony to know! That is why we killed off all the unicorns that knew it over 200 years ago" Night Wing said.

"Well do you have any other bright ideas?" Pinkie asked as she unfastened the now dead diamond dog and watched him fall to the floor.

"I will see what needs to be done in order to try to get the magic teaching approved" Night Wing sighed as a sign of giving up the argument, knowing she was right.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie said as she tossed the body down a vent that led to the incinerator. She used a stick to shove the body down the shaft and smiled when it was done and hopped up the stairs.

"She is a random one" Night Wing sighed as he flew out of the basement to inform the Princess of the request that need to be put in for Celestia to allow Death magic for this.


	8. Black Magic

Firestorm lied in his hut with Rainbowdash beside him in his bed smiling, her mane a mess and she was holding onto Firestorm, who had a satisfied look on his face. A small string of smoke came through the door of his hut and turned into a letter right in front of him. He opened it with his magic and his eyes went wide as Rainbowdash looked at him confused. "You ok?" she asked as she tried to read the letter but he rolled it up before she could get a look at it. "HEY! Let me read it!" she wined as she tried to grab it out of the air but he kept moving it around the room so she couldn't

"I'm sorry Dashy but this is something that I can't let any pony other then myself and Twilight read" he said as he teleported the letter to Twilight's tent.

"Why can't I read it! I should get to after the things I just did for you!" she said as she sat up in the bed and pointed her hoof at him.

"As I recall, they were all your idea" he chuckled as she growled and punched him in the chest. "What was that for?" he wined as he rubbed the horseshoe shaped mark on his chest.

"For not letting me read the letter" she said as she raised her hoof to playfully hit him again but then the expression on his face went from playful to serious in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, but I cant show it to you, big sister's orders" he said as she sighed and laid back down beside him and held onto him. "But anyway I have something I can tell you" he smiled as he pet her head with his hoof.

"And that is?" she said with eyes wide with anticipation.

"Well, even though the troops have only had three months of training, we are being called in to help fortify Stalliongrad" he answered.

"So we are going to be…actually fighting?" she said kind of worried.

"You sound scared, it's going to be dangerous" he said looking at her.

"Are you kidding? My middle name is Danger! Rainbow Danger Dash!" she said proudly as Twilight walked into the room while reading the letter.

"Your highness, are you sure you want to do this?" Twilight asked as she lowered the note to see the two ponies in the bed together.

"Didn't we have a discussion about knocking?" Rainbowdash yelled.

"Sorry" Twilight said as she closed her eyes as Firestorm got up from the bed and put on his armor that was sitting on the manikin to the left of the bed. He let the helmet float in front of his face, it only had two eye hole a hole for his horn, and two nose holes, and the pattern of a horse skull was etched in all around the helmet. He put on the helmet; his blue eyes glowed through the eye holes. His armor covered most of his coat, across his back, chest, legs and hoofs, except for were his wings and tail stuck out, and all of it was etched to look like a skeleton all over it, his mane kept under the armor and only a bit of the red hair stuck out from the base of the helmet.

"Twilight, have you kept record of the grades of the top 5 unicorn students here at the camp?" Firestorm asked in his now deepened and demonic voice.

"Yeah, I got the forms back in my tent, why?" she asked a bit startled by the change in his voice from its normally pleasant sound.

"Get them and meet me at the cave at the top of the mountain, and give each one of them these and order them to not take them off!" he said as he conjured black masks hat were almost identical to his helmet. She understood and went down to the camp to find the five students. Firestorm walked over to Rainbowdash who was resting in the bed still. "You go down and tell the rest of the recruits to find a sparring partner and have them train until we get back ok?" he asked in a voice that she didn't recognize.

"If you say so" she shrugged as she sat up and fixed her mane and flew down to the ground below.

Meanwhile at the white top of the mountain, Firestorm stood at the entrance to a creepy looking cave. Twilight came out of the white haze of the blizzard with five ponies following her, tree stallions and two mares. She approached her commander and showed that all of the recruits were wearing the masks he gave her. "Good, now that every pony is here, we can begin, but first I need to tell you that you are not to tell any pony about what happens here, not even on your death beds" he said in his demonic voice.

"But why are they wearing those masks?" Twilight asked.

"Two reasons, one is to increase their death magic ability, and two is to protect them from the poisonous vapor in this cave" he said as he handed her a mask as well and she quickly put it on as he lead them into the white mushroom filled cave. "This place was the birth place of the Black Magic Order over 500 years ago, the first mortal ponies to learn death magic" he said as he stepped over mushrooms.

"I read about them, I heard they all got killed off?" Twilight asked as she used her horn to light up the cave.

"Yes, my sister had them executed, fearing their power and ability to control my powerful form of magic that I had left behind originally to help Equestria to better understand the land of the dead and the afterlife, but they abused it, letting the power corrupt them" he said as they came into a room filled with pony skeletons wearing black robes with crossing bones on the back of it.

"Hey why haven't those ponies said anything the whole time we have been in here?" Twilight asked as she looked back at the five of them.

"I enchanted their masks to where they can't speak unless I speak to them, and they can't take them off in here for fear of breathing in the poisonous air" he answered as they came into a room with a large pentagram carved into the stone floor. Each corner of the star shaped carving had a little slot that a hoof could fit into. At the head of the room stood a stone table with marks on it showing where one pony would stand on it and each of those markings had a little channel that ran down into the pentagram. Firestorm flew up onto the table and stood near the marked place. "All of you listen, I have been ordered to train you in the art of death magic, in order to protect Equestria. This magic does not come without sacrifice, and is a huge commitment. Once you commit yourself to this form of magic, you are bound to serve Equestria with your powers, and if you violate your oath, the power will consume you and destroy you" he spoke out causing them to gasp.

"What if we don't want to commit?" one of the students spoke.

"Then you are free to leave, and live with the fact that you missed out on an opportunity on great power and a chance to truly fight for Equestria" he answered. "Is there any pony here who wishes to leave?" he asked as he saw that no hooves went up, and even Twilight was on board with it. "Alright each of you stand on one end of the pentagram, and Twilight, stand up here beside me" he said as he pointed his hoof at the marking beside him. They did as he said and stone cuffs came up and bound Twilights legs. The other ponies put one of their hoofs in the slot, and a stone cuff wrapped around it as well. "Let's begin" Firestorm said as he stepped on the switch beside Twilight, causing small blade to shoot up inside each of the hoof holes, taking a small amount of blood and causing it to flow down the channels and fill the pentagram.

"What's happening?" Twilight asked as the pentagram began to glow a bright red and a book faded into existence and landed in the center of the pentagram. It had a black cover with bindings made of bone, and the pages made from tanned pony hide. The cuffs released and the masks fussed with every pony's face, and faded into their skin as they fell to the floor in pain.

"Welcome to the Order" Firestorm smiled underneath his helmet as he flew down and picked up the book. "My old Grand Necrom" he said as he opened to book to find the passages he had written years before her was banished and sent the book to the land of the living. "Let the lessons begin" he laughed.


	9. A Brush with Death

Twilight awoke to find herself on the cold stone table with Firestorm standing beside her with his helmet still on. She reached up her hoof to feel that her mask was gone and she held her breath for fear of breathing in the toxic fumes. "What happened to the masks?" she asked as she continued to hold her breath.

"It has been absorbed into your skin, and its properties are now infused with your own, one of the properties is that you are immune to the toxic vapors" he said in his still demonic voice. "Stand up Twilight Sparkle, the training begins now" he spoke as he lifted her to her feet. She looked out at the other ponies in the room to find that they were already awake and talking amongst one another.

"What happened to them?" she asked as she saw that each one of them had been changed. Their entire coat was black as coal as well as their mane, but their cutie marks remained unchanged.

"I told them that making this dedication would cost them, their unique appearance was one of those things. Twilight looked at her hoofs to see they were still their purple-pink color and her mane was still the same. "The reason you didn't change is that you were sworn in as the grand master, which has less prices" he said as he looked under her hoof to find an ancient unicorn symbol for "leader" burned into her hoof.

"So what do we do now?" she asked as she saw that he had a book open in front of him. It was written in blood and in an ancient text that she luckily knew how to read. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked as she used her magic to make it hover in front of her face.

"It is, it is the ancient tome known as the Grand Necrom, a book of every death spell known to pony" Firestorm answered as the recruits lined up in front of him as Twilight read the book. "Alright then, all of you have taken the oath and made the blood sacrifice and now have the ability to us death magic, a gift that no other pony outside of this room knows" he said as he took the book from Twilight and held it in front of his face. "For the next week, you will be taught from this book, for after that, we will be called to defend Stalliongrad" he spoke as he flipped through the pages. "Let us begin" he smiled under his helmet.

Meanwhile back at camp, Rainbowdash was overseeing basically all of the training that wasn't magic based. "When he gets back, he is so dead!" she growled to herself as Blitz approached from behind her.

"Is something wrong pipsqueak?" he asked as he stood beside his irritated sister.

"Firestorm left to go up the mountain and he hasn't come back yet" she said as she looked out at the earth ponies that were getting so good at hoof to hoof combat that it was unbelievable. Several of them practiced with weapons, beating each other senseless.

"How long has he been gone?" he asked.

"A day or so, he went up there with Twilight Sparkle and 5 other recruits" she said as she watched as the pegasi flew over head with the bomb vests on. "And the worst part is that he wouldn't even tell me what he was going up there for" she pouted.

"Well I am sure he has his reasons" he smiled as nudged her with his hoof. She just sighed and went back to training the recruits.

Meanwhile in the cave at the top of the mountain, Firestorm sat down as he watched his students try to grasp the simple spells in his book. "Remember, you need to focus all of the dread in your heart towards the spell, this magic is far different from any other form!" he said as Twilight managed to pull off a shadow laser. Her horn glowed black and shot out a large black beam that put a large hole in the rooms wall that seemed to lead to another room.

"Whoops!" she said blushing as every pony else in the room became curious as to where the passage went. "Um, where does this go?" Twilight asked Firestorm who was just as confused as she was.

"I don't know, the old order members never mentioned this room to me" he said as he shot a bright ball of white light into the room, illuminating it. "Stay behind me, I don't know what is in here" he cautioned as the other stood behind him.

"This place gives me the creeps" one of the female trainees said as she shivered.

"This place is massive" another one said as he hit something with his hoof and looked down to see a unicorn skeleton. He screamed and fell backwards.

"I think they all retreated in here when the cave was raided by Celestia's soldiers" Firestorm said as the light grew brighter, showing four more skeletons in the room and a giant statue at the front of the room. The statue was a depiction of death, it was a large alicorn skeleton with bone wings, a black robe over it, a large scythe in his hoof, and a chain in his mouth that had a head attached to the other end of it. A large altar sat in front of the statue with a dead body on it that had a knife stuck in his rib cage.

"Creepy" Twilight said as the eye holes on the statue began to glow a bright red.

"Who approaches?" a creepy demonic voice said from the statue.

"Prince Firestorm and friends" Firestorm answered as he removed his helmet and sat it down on the altar.

"Oh Firestorm, it's been quite some time since I last saw you, what has it been, 4000, 5000 years?" the voice asked.

"Um Firestorm, do you know who the creepy talking statue is?" Twilight whispered.

"Yes, this is the pony spirit of decay and mortality, or as you might now him as, Death" Firestorm answered as the statue interrupted.

"So anyway, what brings you here my old friend?" the statue laughed.

"We actually stumbled in here by accident, I was teaching these 6 the ways of death magic and we accidently blew a hole in the wall that lead us here"

"Is that so? Well you look good, but how did you get out of the Underearth? I remember when you were just a colt, so destructive, and you made my job quite busy" the statue laughed again.

"That was the old me, and it was Apocalypse that was responsible for all of that, he possessed me!"

"Oh really? That one always did like making my job difficult, and from what some of the souls I have reaped, they say that you banished him to hell and he broke free and is back to get revenge on you and bring about the end of days"

"Sadly that is true, but why did you wake up when we came in?"

"I was hoping that some pony would try to resurrect the use of death magic and save this world. I may be Death, but I don't want this world to end any time soon, cause then I would be out of a job!" the statue exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" Firestorm asked puzzled.

"I am saying I am going to help you, I will grant your students the understanding of death magic that I have, so you can beat Apocalypse"

"Hold on a minute, you plan on helping us stop the end of days, even though you are Death itself?" Twilight Sparkle said confused.

"Pretty much" Death answered.

"Well, I did not see this coming" Firestorm said as the horn on the statue glowed a bright blue, and shot out beams of energy at every pony in the rooms horns. All of them were confused and yet amazed at the power that this form of magic holds.

"This is my gift to you Firestorm, use it wisely" the statue said as he shot Firestorm in the horn causing his eyes to glow a bright blue color. He floated in the air fell back down again and the statue spoke again. "There is a payment for using that spell, every time you use it, you will go into a coma for 2 days, so be careful" Death said as the eyes on the statue stopped glowing.

"Thank you" Firestorm spoke as he turned to his students and smiled. "Let's get back to work" he smiled as he put his helmet back on.


	10. The Fight for Stalliongrad

Rainbowdash stood at the gate of the camp; several carts were being pulled towards her. She looked to see that there were mules pulling the four carts with guards escorting them to the camp. The head cart stopped in front of her and the mule pulling it and looked up to her and spoke, "We got a delivery for Firestorm, is he around?" the old and angry mule asked.

"No, he went up the Everfree Mountain 6 days ago and hasn't come down since" she answered as she looked back at the mountain behind her.

"Look kid, a simple no would have sufficed, I really don't give two shits about where he went, all I care about is getting paid for this armor delivery" the angry old mule said as he let himself into the camp followed by his buddies who were equally as pissed.

"Well some pony is a bit cranky" she said to herself as they dropped off the carts inside.

"Alright, that's 10,000 bits" the mule said.

"Wah?" Rainbowdash said in confusion.

"Just messing with you kid, we got paid up front" he said with a dry laugh. Rainbowdash watched as they were escorted out of the fortress and then looked at the four carts that had been sealed shut. She bucked the lid off and looked inside to see brand new sets of steel armor neatly organized inside of the wooden crate. The sunlight bounced off of the shining metallic plating, causing it to draw the attention of the other ponies in camp. Rainbowdash opened the next crate to find it was full of helmets, the next with swords, and the last one had a note on it.

"What is this?" Rainbowdash said to herself as she looked at the note. It said _"Special package, deliver to Rainbowdash, Signed Rarity"_. "Wonder what it could be" she said to herself as she opened it to find the rainbow version of Firestorms armor, only the helmet was shaped like the one she wore when she was playing the role of Commander Hurricane in the play she took part in that explained the history of Equestria.

"Rainbowdash!" a familiar voice called out from the outside of the fort. As the recruits were getting their sets of armor and swords, Rainbowdash flew up to see Derpy outside the fort with a message in her mouth. "I got a letter from Celestia for you!" she called as Rainbowdash flew down and took the letter. She opened it and she gasped at the contents.

"Thank you for delivering this Derpy" she smiled as she flew back in the fort and Derpy flew off towards Canterlot. Rainbowdash landed beside the crate with her armor in it and put it on, having it fit like a glove. She took the razor sharp double bladed sword and put it in its sheath on her back. "Every pony listen up!" she yelled out getting all of their attention. "Get your gear and get ready to move out, we are heading north to Stalliongrad!" she yelled out as she looked up at the mountain. "Commander Firestorm will meet us there, so until then, I am in charge!" she yelled out which made all of them salute her.

Meanwhile in the cave at the top of the Everfree Mountain, Firestorm was fighting all 6 of his students at once, using nothing but death magic. He summoned forth a skeletal hand from the ground that grabbed one of the recruits and gripped him tight. Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle used her magic to pop out of his shadow and use the Undead Overgrowth spell on him, keeping him restrained as the others sat down and panted. "You have learned fast Twilight, my sister was right about you" he smiled as the vines released him and he released his student.

"Thank you Prince Firestorm" she said bowing to him. A small cloud of smoke flew into the room and poofed up into the form of a letter with Celestia's seal on it. "Let's see what this says" Twilight said opening the letter and reading its contents. "It says we are to report to Stalliongrad immediately to prepare for the oncoming attack" Twilight said as she gave the note to Firestorm who read it and then burned it.

"Alright every pony, I need to give you all one last thing before we leave here" he said as he stuck his horn into a slot in the wall. A sequence of thuds was heard as a stone door opened to reveal sets of armor similar to the ones that his soldiers in the Underearth wore, except they covered more flesh. "These are enchanted to increase your magical stamina, so I want you all to take one and get ready to move out to Stalliongrad" he ordered.

"Alright every pony, we are approaching friendly territory, be on your toes and kill anything that isn't a friendly" Rainbowdash ordered as she lead the group of pegasi that were flying close behind her through the snow filled air. On the ground, the unicorns and earth ponies galloped in full armor at the same pace as the pegasi, growing closer to the large city of Stalliongrad. It may have been as large as Canterlot, or even larger, but it was a poor city. Even though the city lacked wealth, it was an important military stronghold that had quick access to Manehatten and Fillydelphie, which were important trade cities for Equestria. They all soon arrived at the main gate and the small battalion of ponies entered the frozen city of stone that sat on the frozen tundra just north of the major cities. "All unicorns report to the walls to provide long distance fire, all pegasi take to the sky with bomb vests ready to go, and be sure not to drop any on the city! Earth ponies spread out through the city and be prepared for enemy troops if they storm the city!" Rainbowdash ordered as her brother flew up beside her in the cold air.

"Where is the commander and Twilight?" Blitz asked as his breath become visible to every pony but himself.

"They'll be here, don't worry" Rainbowdash chuckled as she looked to see the elite troops spreading out to help the regular troops who were wearing only dingy grey colored armor and wielding swords and axes. A loud roar was let out that was heard throughout the entire city and caused some of the snow to fall off of the houses as several civilians fled to the safety of their homes.

"It's coming" Blitz said as the ground a hundred yards from the wall of the city caved in and a bright red light shown through. Several cries were heard from the hole as a young Stallion whose body was mostly machine stepped out of the hole first.

"Take the city and leave no survivors!" he cried out as undead pegasi flew from the hole and into the air, unicorns from hell crawled out of the holes and ran towards the city, along with undead earth ponies close behind, but what came next was just shocking. Large monstrosities that were sewn together from the bodies of the dead. Each one stood about two stories in height and roared as they made their way towards the city. Rainbowdash gave the signal, and all pegasi and unicorns began to attack the undead army.

"Firestorm, get here soon" she said to herself as she flew down on the wall and ordered unicorns to keep firing, Blitz just flew down and waited by the main gate for them to breach the city.


	11. Breaching the Walls

The army of hell grew closer and closer to the frozen city as Rainbowdash had ordered the bombing squads to fly out and cut down the size of their forces. The pegasi of the elite division were met id air by pegasi from hell with chains and collars around their necks, as they engaged in mid air combat. "SHIT! SOME PONY GET UP THERE AND PROTECT OUR BOMBERS!" Rainbowdash yelled out over the explosions and screaming.

"We're routed! Fall back to the city!" the captain of the division that was in the air hollered as his troops began to fall back to the city to protect the outer walls. Robocolt ran towards the city at an amazing speed, the sound of his metal hoofs hitting the ice that covered the ground was very distinctive.

"CORPSE CONSTRUCTS! BREAK OPEN THE GATES!" he order as the large two story mounds of flesh got down on all fours and opened their mouths which were full of razor sharp teeth. A large red ball of energy began to form inside of each of their mouths that grew in size with each passing second.

"EVERY PONY TAKE COVER!" Blitz ordered as he could hear what was going on outside of the gates. HE dove behind a large boulder that had been hurled into the city by one of the corpse constructs. The monstrosities let fly their beams of energy that destroyed the gates of the city, as well as a majority of the wall around it.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Robocolt shouted as he hopped on top of one of the corpse constructs and rode on its shoulder as it slowly moved closer to the city. They enemy unicorns and earth ponies from hell lead the charge into Stalliongrad as the pegasi flew in from above and began to fight Firestorms elite soldiers.

"Every pony concentrate fire on those giant creatures! Don't allow them to get past the walls! Pegasi engage them head on! And take out Robocolt!" Rainbowdash ordered as she drew her sword and her brother flew up beside her with his sword in his mouth. "Let's do this" she said as she saw Vynle Scratch role out some weird looking amp on wheels.

"What is it?" Blitz asked.

"VYNLE SCRATCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rainbowdash yelled at the smiling unicorn who wasn't wearing her glasses for once. Rainbowdash looked closer at the amp to see it looked familiar. "Is that what I think it is?" she said to herself as Vynle raised up her hoof and slammed it down on the red button on top of the amp, causing the four speakers on the front to separate and one large glowing blue speaker underneath to reveal itself.

"Eat my base cannon mutha fuckas!" she yelled as the weird weapon shot out a large wave of sound in the form of a laser that shot strait through a good portion of the enemy ground troops that were moving closer to the city.

"MY EARS!" Blitz screamed in pain as he fell to the ground in pain. The beam from the cannon made contact with one of the corpse constructs and just stopped it dead in its tracks. It then opened its mouth and proceeded to swallow the wave of sound and turn it into its own attack.

"Well shit" Vynle said as the beam was shot back at her, destroying her cannon and throwing her through the air and into a building, knocking her unconscious. After several minutes, the enemy armies had breached the walls of the city and took the fighting to the inside of Stalliongrad. Firestorm's troops as well as the soldiers of Celestia's army were holding off the dead as best as they could, but no pony could even put a scratch on the large monstrosities that tore through their defenses. Rainbowdash and Blitz fought in the air and killed off many of the undead pegasi but feared that if Firestorm didn't show up soon, that the city would be lost. Both of them were covered in blood from the enemy as well as some of their own.

"We can't hold them off forever, where the fuck is the commander!" Blitz asked as he slashed a pegasus across the throat, sending him spiraling down to the earth below. Robocolt stood on the ground below and used his mechanical eye to zoom in on the two pegasi that were cutting down his air division.

"Target located, name Rainbowdash, rank General, status mate of Prince Firestorm" he said in his robotic voice. "Looks like I know who to go after" he smiled as he aimed his right hoof at her. Several beeps were made from his arm as he shot it off at her as claws shot out from it and the chain that connected it to Robocolt was heated up by the flames from the back of the hoof that propelled it forward. Blitz used his sonar to sense it coming and he jumped in front of his sister, letting himself be grabbed by the metallic claw and slammed to the frozen streets below.

"BLITZ!" Rainbowdash yelled as she looked down to see Robocolt retracting his hoof and getting ready to aim again. She flew down in a fit of rage at the robotic earth pony that had not yet full retracted his hoof. "I'll fucking kill you!" she screamed as she gained more and more speed as she dove down closer to her target. Before she had realized it, she had set off a sonic rainboom that knocked all the enemy pegasi in the sky to the ground below, and shorting Robocolt's circuits and causing his vision to go static. She held her sword in her mouth as she slashed off his front right hoof, causing oil to drip out.

"Ugh, that really hurt" Blitz groaned as he sat up from the crater that he had made when he was slammed down. He felt heat around him; he knew the city was burning as he heard the screams of innocent ringing in his ears. He heard Rainbowdash fighting some pony and he flew up in the air and flew to her aid. They two of them stood on the room of a bakery where they stood across from Robocolt who was still short circuiting.

"You think you two can beat me?" he laughed as one of the corpse constructs stood up behind him and he jumped onto its shoulder as it roared at the two siblings.

"That thing is huge!" Rainbowdash said as it raised its claw to smash the two of them but was stopped by a giant skeletal hand punching it in the back, sending it skyward. Rainbowdash looked to see that the skeletal hand retracted into the ground in front of Firestorm who stood there in his golden armor with his six students behind him.

"Sorry we are late" he laughed as the construct began to fall back down and he shot up a bone death spike from the ground which pierced its chest, killing it on impact. "Shadow Horns, spread out throughout the city and aid the troops" he ordered as they all nodded and teleported off to different parts of the city.

"Just in the nick of time" Blitz chuckled as blood was coughed up from him and he fell to the ground in pain. Firestorm jumped up beside Rainbowdash and looked at her fallen brother.

"You're going to be alright" he spoke as his horn glowed red and Blitz was teleported to a field hospital near the city. "Now to get rid of these guys" Firestorm spoke in the demonic voice given to him by his helmet. Rainbowdash smiled and stood beside him as she looked down at Robocolt who was reattaching his hoof that Dash had cut off.

"Glad to see you made it in time" she said as he removed his helmet to look at her beaten body.

"You looked like hammered shit" he laughed as she hoofed him in the shoulder. His eyes then changed as well as the expression his face. The white of his eyes turned black and his blue iris turned blood red as his teeth grew sharp like knives. "Be careful" he said in a voice she didn't recognize as he flew up into the air and down at another one of those corpse constructs. She looked to see his helmet was lying down beside her but then burst into ash.

"What happened to you" she spoke as she glanced down at Robocolt who had repaired himself. Her eyes filled with rage as she flew down to confront the pony that had badly injured her brother. "I have un finished business with you" she growled as he popped his neck.

**I would like to point out that i do not own the idea of the bass cannon, that goes to the creator of Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville at .com or at .com **


	12. Don't Play with Fire

Twilight shot out black lasers from her horn that had a black aura to it. Each of them hit their mark on the large corpse constructs, causing them to fall over dead. Twilight looked to see the rest of the Shadow Horns using their new skills in this branch of magic to easily wipe out the army that invaded the city. "There is just no end to them" she spoke as she heard a roar come from the large hole outside the city walls. "What in Equestria was that?" she said to herself as the red light from the hole began to fade as a large demonic claw stuck out of the hole and grabbed the snow covered ground and pulled the rest of itself out of the hole.

"What is that thing?" Firestorm said as he slashed down another corpse construct. What crawled out of that hole was an abomination of everything holy. It was a greater demon, more than 10 stories in height, it had a body with the legs of a bull, the upper body of a man, with claws the size of houses, and wings that blocked out the sun. Its head was a horse skull with fire emerging from its eyes and mouth, with two large devil horns coming from the side of its head. It roared with a force that blew all the snow out of the city of Stalliongrad. In the center of its chest was a large purple gem that made the veins in its chest push out against its skin. "Dear sweet Celestia, not that!" Firestorm yelled in his demonic voice as the rest of his students teleported up behind him.

"Lord Firestorm, what do we do?" one of his male students asked.

"You do nothing, you stay in the city and get rid of the rest of the constructs, Twilight put up a barrier around the city to keep that thing out while I take care of it" he growled.

"Understood!" they all said in unison as Twilight began to gather power to use the same force field barrier that her brother had used in Canterlot a little over a year ago.

Meanwhile, Rainbowdash stood with her sword in her mouth, standing across from her opponent who was laughing. "What are you laughing at you pimped out toaster?" she growled.

"The greater demon has been called forth by lord Apocalypse, he knew Firestorm would be here, so he sent in the ultimate soldier to take care of him so no pony would be able to stop his takeover of Equestria!" the machine laughed as the steel collar and chain around his neck began to jingle.

"You won't be laughing once I am through with you!" she growled as she shifted her armor to reveal the element of loyalty around her neck.

"I had failed to calculate that you would bring one of the elements of harmony into battle, no matter, it is of little importance" he said as he shot three spinning saw blades from his stomach at Rainbowdash. She flew up and jumped over them as Robocolt's hoof shot out at Rainbowdash, hitting her in the center of the chest and sending her flying into a wall causing her to cough up a bit of blood.

"Bastard" she said as she flew up into the sky.

"That will not help you" Robocolt said as rockets came out of his back and propelled him up after the pegasus. She stopped right in the cold cloud layer and so did Robocolt. He floated there and smirked as he said "You cannot run away".

"Wasn't trying to" she smirked as she pointed at his joints having ice forming on them. "I learned that machines don't work so well unprotected at cold temperatures" she smirked as she flew forward and planted a hoof on his face, knocking off his lower jaw which fell down bellow. By this time, Twilight had built up enough power to form the barrier; she shot up a large pink light that covered the entire city in a large pink dome that Rainbowdash and Robocolt flew right over.

Meanwhile on the frozen tundra outside of the city, Firestorm approached the giant demon that roared powerfully at him as the barrier around the city was only a few feet behind him. He closed his eyes and his horn glowed its red color as he shot out a pillar of fire that hit the demon in the center of the chest, knocking him to the ground, shaking everything around him. "I won't allow you to enter this city!" he yelled as his whole body was engulfed in flame and a large sentinel of flame began to form around him, it stood just as tall as the demon and it carried a sword and shield and wore golden armor that showed it had a humanoid form, the armor was similar to that of a knight's. The demon stood up on his feet again and stretched out its wings and tried to fly up but Firestorm (who was floating in the center of the sentinel's chest) made the large beast swing its sword, slashing off the wing of the monstrosity, causing blood to splash out and cover the snow as it screamed in pain and swung its claw at Firestorm. "I don't know how you got out of hell, but I am sending you back!" he yelled as he coughed up blood and blocked the attack with his shield and then bashed him with it, causing the demon to stagger and regain his balance by grabbing onto a nearby stone tower on the outskirts of the city.

Rainbowdash had slashed off all of Robocolt's legs, causing blood and oil to poor out as well as some little gears. "You think beating me will help you win this war?" he snickered as he coughed up some of his own blood.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbowdash asked as she held her sword in her hoof.

"This attack was all a diversion for you to group a large majority of your forces to this rat hole of a city" he laughed as his metallic tail fell off. "While you fools were busy defending this city, we sent the other half of our army to attack Manehatten and Fillydelphia" he laughed as more and more blood and oil poured out of him.

"Diversion?" Rainbowdash asked in shock as she looked down to see Firestorm in his Fire Sentinel form fighting the demon bellow. "This was all a trick?" she asked the near dead pony across from her in the air. She looked to the south to see smoke coming from across the mountains in two different locations.

"Too bad you won't be around to tell anyone" Robocolt laughed as his body began to repair itself. Before the stallion could say another word, a loud boom was heard from the south. He looked to see a ball of lighting growing closer and closer to him. "Shit" he said as the ball made contact with him, shattering him into thousands of machine parts and several organs that plummeted to the ground bellow, or rather the force field.

"That guy really pisses me off" Blitz said from inside the ball of electricity as he remained still in mid air and smiled at Rainbowdash as his entire mane stood up on end from the electricity that was coming from him. He coughed up blood and then fell down to land on top of the dome that had formed around the city. Rainbowdash flew down to him and took off her helmet and looked at her exhausted brother.

"You idiot! You're in no shape to be back here!" Rainbowdash lectured him.

"It doesn't matter if you beat me" Robocolt head said from the speaker in his throat. "We have Night Mare and Silver Hooves have already taken the two cities" he laughed as oil leaked from his severed head.

"That's another reason I came back" Blitz coughed. "We were on to your little plan the whole time, and Luna and Celestia had lead a counter attack from within the city" he smiled.

"Impossible!" the severed head yelled.

"Believe it bud, and right now Night Mare and Silver Hooves are lying dead on the outskirts of the city" he smiled again which caused the head to scream.

"It matters little, the demon that lord Apocalypse brainwashed will beat your prince and then go to destroy the cities" the head said as the robotic eye's light began to fade a bit. The head exploded, send out bits of gears and blood as the two siblings stood by helplessly as Firestorm fought the demon with everything that he had.

By this time, all of the enemy troops had either been captured or killed, and most of Firestorms own troops were standing on the wall that was facing the fight between the two. "I'll teach you to challenge a god!" Firestorm yelled as his sentinel form slashed off the other wing of the demon, causing it to grow even more furious with him. It raised its right claw and slashed Firestorms sentinel across the stomach, causing it to bleed and get on one knee from the pain. "Shit" Firestorm said as his eyes went completely black and the flames from the sentinel turned from orange to black in an instant and he reached up and grabbed the demon by the throat as Firestorm looked at the gem in his chest.

"YOU CAN DO IT BOSS!" several of his troops cheered as the spell Firestorm was using began to take its toll on him, causing him to bleed from the mouth and eyes and cringe from the pain as he coughed up more of his own blood. Firestorms sentinel raised one arm and grabbed the large purple stone from the demons chest and tore it out along with a good chunk of its ribs. It screamed from the pain and the fire in its eyes and mouth began to fade, and its body went limp as he still held it up by its neck.

"It's over" Firestorm said as he dropped the body back down into the pit from which it had came. As the body hit the rock floor below in the cave, the skin on its body burned away and all that remained was bone. Firestorms sealed up the hole with an earth spell, and released his fire sentinel spell and landed on the ground below as the snow landed on his back as his eyes returned to their normal blue color. His soldiers let out a loud cheer that could be heard from a mile around as Twilight released the barrier and teleported over to her commander.

"Firestorm! That was amazing, I have never seen such powerful magic in all my life!" she said as the rest of his soldiers began to gather around him, as well as Rainbowdash and Blitz, and the Shadow Horns. They all cheered for him as he looked around to see that there were only 300 of them left.

"Firestorm, are you ok?" Rainbowdash asked as she limped over to him to see his eyes shut and him fall to the ground and pass out in the snow that was stained with blood. His troops rushed to him to check on him and eventually the medical teams showed up to the city to treat the wounded.

"We have to get him to a hospital" Twilight said as she tossed her friend over her back, with blood staining that golden coat of his that covered his face. They all rushed back to the city with their leader still unconscious on Twilight's back. Rainbowdash flew above him and let out a couple tears, fearing that he may be dead.


	13. Relight the Flame

Firestorm awoke to find himself in a small hospital bed, with gauze on different parts of his face. He looked to see that they had him on oxygen and that he was hooked up to a vitals monitor. He looked to see Luna pacing back and forth in front of him while Celestia sat beside Rainbowdash who was crying, trying to comfort her. He groaned and sat up and pulled the oxygen mast off of his face, and he looked to see that they had him in a light green hospital gown. "Ugh, some pony get me something to drink" he chuckled as he coughed a bit as every pony in the room looked at him with wide eyes.

"Brother! We are so happy you are alright!" Luna spoke in her royal Canterlot voice as she rushed over and hugged her younger brother. Rainbowdash looked up from her tear stained hoofs to see Firestorm hugging Luna and she smiled and flew over and tackled him in the bed and pressed her lips against his.

"I am so glad you are ok" she sobbed into his chest as Celestia walked over beside them and also hugged her little brother.

"How long was I out? And where am I?" he said as he looked out the window to see he was still in Stalliongrad and that repairs were already being made to the city.

"You are in Stalliongrad general hospital, it was the only building that wasn't burned down, and you were unconscious for about 7 hours after you fought that beast" Luna answered as she let go of Firestorm who was still holding onto Firestorm.

"Come baby brother, we have something to show you" Celestia smiled as she made his armor float over to him. He smiled as Rainbowdash helped put it on him since he was still a bit sore. The only piece of it that was missing was his helmet. Celestia led him to the balcony on the top floor of the hospital. As he stepped out onto the balcony, he looked out to see the troops that had survived the battle looking up at him and cheering, as well as some of the citizens of Stalliongrad. Some cheered, some wept tears of joy, others stomped their hooves, but they praised him all the same. He looked down to see his elite troops up at the front, some of them with bandages and casts on them.

"Lord Firestorm!" a familiar voice said from the crowd. Firestorm looked down to see Twilight Sparkle in the crowd, as well as the rest of the Shadow Horns. She teleported up in front of him and ran forward and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you are ok sir!" she said squeezing him tighter as he groaned from the pain. "What was that weird spell you used? I have never seen or read anything about it in all of my life" she as Rainbowdash pushed her off of him.

"Well from what I heard about the fight, I'd say that he finally mastered his Fire Sentinel spell" Celestia added.

"How do you know about it princess?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Because when me and Luna fought him 5000 years ago, he used that same spell to try to beat us, but he was to inexperienced to know how to use it correctly, so when it took its toll on him, we took the opportunity to beat him and banish him to the Underearth." Celestia answered smiling.

"Let's not bring up the past Celestia" Firestorm ordered as she just chuckled at his empty words.

"Hey princess, is it true that you managed to kill off Silver Hooves and Night Mare?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Well it was a team effort, both Luna and I fought together to beat them and get rid of the rest of the enemy army" she answered.

"So all that remains is Mad Jack, Apocalypse and the soldiers he has in Trottingham?" Firestorm asked. His sister nodded and he thought to himself for a bit and walked over to the edge of the balcony and cleared his throat.

"I think he is going to give speech" one of the Shadow Horns said to a pegasus.

"I would like to personally congratulate you all on fighting bravely against impossible odds. You are all heroes to not just this city, but to all of Equestria" he said in his royal Canterlot voice. "We lost allot of good ponies in this fight, but they did not die in vain, for it is because of their sacrifice, that we still draw breath. Even so, the fight is not yet over, we may have beaten their main army and three of their leaders, but the threat still remains! Trottingham is still under enemy control and we cannot rest until Apocalypse and his last remaining officer are eliminated and thrown back into the pits of hell! So I ask my remaining elite division to follow me into combat against this monster, the rest of you may go home to your families" he said as they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Brother you are in no condition to go into combat again! And you cant cast that spell twice or else you will die!" Luna pointed out as he just smiled at her.

"I still have an ace up my sleeve" he laughed as he looked back out at the crowd. "So I ask you ponies, are you with me!" he yelled to his 300 elite troops. They all began to let out in an uproar of cheers as he held his hoof in the air. "We storm the city at dawn tomorrow, we are going to take the tunnel there for a quick and easy route, rest up now those of you who are able to fight" he said as he walked away from the balcony and towards Rainbowdash. "You, Twilight, and Blitz will be my helping hooves in this fight" he spoke as he kissed her on top of the head and limped back inside the hospital to check out.

"Twilight, promise me you will help protect him" Rainbowdash asked her friend.

"Of course Rainbowdash, you have my word" she smiled as she walked after Firestorm.


	14. Strike Back

Firestorm as well as his 300 troops, made camp several miles outside of the city of Trottingham. Firestorm sat in front of a campfire and looked into the burning wood, thinking back to all the events that lead up to this moment. As the wood hissed as it burned, Firestorm couldn't help but think to himself what would have happened if he hadn't used his Fire Sentinel form. "Twilight, tell me, what do feel now that I have made you master of the Shadow Horns?" Firestorm asked the unicorn who was standing behind him.

"I honestly can't tell you what I think, I don't feel any different but for some reason I feel connected to every living thing around me" she said as she looked at the symbol for "leader" that was on her hoof.

"Most ponies think that my blessing on the world of magic is nothing but a curse that needs to be destroyed, but they are wrong. Death magic is beautiful, it connects us to everything around us, the plants, the animals, and even other ponies" he smiled as he poked at the fire with a stick as he sat on a log with his tail hanging off the back of it. "All living things share a same inevitable fate, death, and that is what binds us together as a whole, as friends" he said touching both of his hooves together. "Once this is over, I will teach you more about it" he chuckled as Rainbowdash walked up out of the shadows.

"Troops have confirmed that the enemy is aware of their loss of their troops and have heavily fortified the city" she said as she sat beside him on the log.

"Good, thank you for informing me Rainbowdash" he said as he poked the fire again with his poking stick.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked as she leaned on Firestorms shoulder.

"Just stuff about magic, nothing you would be interested in" Firestorm chuckled as he got up from the stump and absorbed the fire into his horn before he went to lie down on his large cot. He sat on the edge of it and looked over at Blitz who was sleeping on the cot next to his, he smiled and looked at Rainbowdash and smiled right before he passed out on the green cot.

The sun began to peak over the mountains in the distance as Firestorm was shaken awake by Rainbowdash who was already in her armor. "What time is it? Is it dawn yet?" he groaned as he sat up still a bit stiff. She nodded and he smiled as he brushed his mane out of his eye and put on his golden armor, minus his helmet. He walked into the main part of the camp and saw his troops sharpening their weapons and customizing their armor with paint. His troops saluted as he, Twilight, and Rainbowdash passed by. "Alright every pony, I will go at the gates alone, once I have them destroyed, all of you charge out of the tree line and storm the city" he spoke as he flew up into the air as his troops followed him on foot and waited at the edge of the forest as he landed in the open area outside of the city.

"It's Firestorm! Pony the cannons!" one of the undead unicorns said as a large machine gun looking crossbow was rolled above the gate and aimed at him. "Surrender or we will shoot!" he yelled at the golden blonde pony. HE smiled and began to glow with a red aura as he grew several inches in height, his eyes turned black with red irises, and his teeth grew pointed ends as his mane became more spiked and disorganized but still swayed back and forth. "Fire!" the guard yelled as the machine began to spit out arrows at an alarming rate. Firestorm called forth a skeletal human hand that was as large as he was to be set in front of him. The arrows stuck into the bone of the hand as it balled up into a fist. The fist flung itself at the wooden gates, smashing them to pieces, and knocking the two guards on top of the walls to the ground.

"Charge!" Rainbowdash screamed as she and the rest of the elites galloped through the gates of the city. Firestorm flew up into the air over his troops and began to yell orders for them to spread out, which they did. Twilight soon found herself face to face with a corpse construct that stood at least five stories tall and had four arms.

"Twilight, take care of it" Firestorm ordered in his demonic voice as Twilight's horn began to form a black aura around it. As the corpse construct raised its claw to smash her but it was stopped half was by a skeletal claw that came from the ground in front of Twilight. It tore off the monsters arm, causing it to stagger and bleed. "That a girl" he smiled as three large black spike shot up from around the construct and pierced it three ways through its heart, killing it instantly. "Impressive Twilight Sparkle, now just hold off these guys while I get rid of the boss pony" he said as he saw an alicorn step on top of the corpse construct with a smile on his face.

"You ain't going anywhere" he laughed as one of his eyes twitched.

"Who is that?" Twilight Sparkle asked ash she saw that he had a green coat, red mane and tail, blue wings and a white horn, his cutie mark was a bloody knife. The wings and horn appeared to have put surgically put on him. "Something is wrong with this guy" she said as Firestorm stood beside her and just growled.

"My master has told me to take care of you two with my new wings and horn" he laughed like a mad horse. "Now that I got these new improvements, I am going to enjoy tearin' yah limb from limb" he laughed as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see the end of a sword sticking out of his chest with blood running down the blade and dripping off the end. He turned his head to see a pegasus in rainbow colored armor with a disgusted look and irritated look on her face, holding the other end of the sword, which pierced his back.

"Just shut up" she said as she pulled out the blade and sheathed it on her back as the make shift alicorn fell to his knees and then dropped dead.

"Well that is one less thing to worry about" Firestorm smirked.

"Babe, you go and fight Apocalypse, we will take care of his lackeys" Rainbowdash said as she and Twilight Sparkle both ran off into the city to help the other troops.

"Be careful" he said as he looked at the town hall building. He flew over to the large doors and put his hoof on them. He focused as his horn glowed red and he melted a hole in the door large enough for him to walk through. He looked to see Apocalypse sitting behind a desk with a bared look on his face. The demon horse turned his gaze towards Firestorm and he slowly sat up.

"So you have come to send me back huh? Well I am not going to let that happen" Apocalypse snickered as the chain and collar around his neck rattled.

"I still have an ace in the hole" Firestorm smiled showing his razor sharp teeth as his body began to glow with a black aura.


	15. Final Battle

Apocalypse smiled as reached into one of the drawers in his desk and looked for something. He finally pulled out a small bag with some round objects inside of it. "You remember what happened to your fire-heart amulet?" the black unicorn asked.

"Yeah, it shattered several weeks after I banished you to hell!" Firestorm growled as the black aura around him began to grow brighter.

"The reason for that is that I stole the real one" he smiled as he opened the back to reveal several round purple gems inside of the bag. "I corrupted the amulet, turning it into its rawest form, also known as the jewels of destruction" he smiled as he dumped the five orbs onto his desk and picked them up with his magic.

"Wait a second" Firestorm said as he thought back to when he fought the greater demon, how it had one of those gems embedded in its chest. "Why was their one in the demons chest at Stalliongrad?" he questioned.

"Oh that is easy, well those things are the only creatures able to break the chains of hell and open the door out of there, besides you, so I used one of the gems to brainwash it so it would do whatever I wanted it to" he smiled as he made the five remaining jewels swirl around in a circle in front of his face. "Such a waist of a jewel, having you smash the sixth one, I only have five left but that is all I need to kill you" Apocalypse said as he stood up from his desk.

"You think you can beat me?" Firestorm smirked as he smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"I don't think I can, I know I can" Apocalypse smiled as he swallowed all five of the purple gems, causing him to fall to the ground I pain. His body began to shift in different places, his eyes turned a bright white and his horn grew several inches longer and sharper. His body began to increase in size, he stood as tall as the ceiling and grew wings as black as night. His coat of fur began to sparkle in several places like stars, and his chest he had the 5 jewels of destruction in the shape of a pentagon. "You have no chance of winning now Firestorm, nothing you do will be able to stop me" he laughed as he slammed his hoof down on Firestorm but was stopped by a dark blue magical barrier.

"You aren't the only one who has grown in strength" Firestorm's voice echoed as his body grew the same size as Apocalypse, his skin and coat tore off of him, leaving nothing but bone in its place. The skin that had fallen off of him began to swirl around his back and attach itself to him in the form of a black robe that covered his entire back and legs. The hood of the robe was taken off by Firestorm's skeleton so Apocalypse could see his face was nothing but a skull with a horn on it with eye holes glowing bright red. Out of his back shot two large skeletal wings that had faded grey feathers on them.

"That bastard" Apocalypse growled as he saw Firestorm's mane turned black but still sway back on forth like fire. "My bastard brother Death gave you this spell didn't he?" the furious spirit of destruction yelled as the now skeletal Firestorm.

"He also gave me this" Firestorm said in a demonic echoing voice. He began to cough up something and soon a skull on the end of a large blood stained chain came from his mouth and landed on the ground. Firestorm grabbed the chain with his hoof and proceeded to pull the rest of it from his mouth, and on the end was a jagged staff like object. He pulled harder and harder and managed to pull it out, causing the black staff to land in front of him. He picked up with his hoof and leaned on it, and as he did a large jagged blade shot out of the top of the staff, turning it into a scythe.

"So he even gave you his scythe?" Apocalypse said with bits of sweat rolling down his face.

"Consider it more of a lone" Firestorm smiled as he hurled the skull on the end of the chain at Apocalypse, causing ot to bite onto his leg. "Gotcha" he said as he pull on the chain with his mouth, hurling his opponent through the ceiling and into the center of town where he landed on and crushed a fountain.

"You fucking bastard" Apocalypse said as he ripped the skull off of his hoof and threw it away from him, causing the chain connected to it to it to rattle. Firestorm flew through the hole he had made in the town hall roof, and looked to see him in town square.

"There you are" he yelled as he realized that he stood taller than every building in the city and so did his opponent. "Rainbowdash!' he called out. Soon the little pony flew over to his face and just floated there terrified. "Get the other troops and surviving civilians out of the city and into the forest" he ordered in his echoing voice.

"Understood! But what happened to you?" she asked.

"No time to explain, just get ever pony out of here!" he ordered causing her to salute and fly down to the ground bellow.

"You making them leave s they can't watch me kick your ass?" Apocalypse laughed as he grabbed the chain connected to Firestorm's weapon and flung him towards him. He stuck out his hoof and landed it right in the center of Firestorm's face, sending him flying through several shops. Apocalypse looked at his fallen opponent. "You are just pathetic" Apocalypse said as he watched Firestorm slowly stand up to his feet.

"I'm just getting started" he smiled as he flew up in the air with his scythe in hoof, ready to swing at his opponent. He swung the large blade at the spirit of destruction only to have him block the blade with his hoof and fling his opponent away from him.

"Pathetic" he said as he looked at the smiling Firestorm. "What are you smiling at?" he said as he looked down at his hoof to see it had been turned to dust. "Fuck!" the spirit yelled as he held the nub that was once his hoof.

"No matter how strong you are, once the blade hits you, death takes over" Firestorm smirked as he looked to see his armies escorting the remaining survivors who had been hiding in the city. "Now that the city has been cleared, I can stop holding back" Firestorm smirked as he raised the weapon over his head and slammed it down on top of Apocalypse, only to have it stopped by a purple barrier that the blade could not penetrate.

"You think you are the only pony who has been holding back?" Apocalypse smirked as blood tricked from his mouth. One of the purple gems on his chest had turned black and stopped glowing. "Ultimate defense spell, Wall of Destruction" he smiled.

Meanwhile at the edge of the forest on the outskirts of the city, Rainbowdash and Twilight Sparkle stood and watched as the two giant god-like ponies fought with everything that they had. "You can do it firestorm!" Twilight cheered. She then felt a presence behind her; she turned to see her mentor Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing there with a look of amazement on their faces.

"Your highnesses" Rainbowdash said as she bowed to the two of them.

"What is going on here?" Celestia asked as she saw the two giants fighting to the death.

"Firestorm if fighting Apocalypse, and fro what I can tell, they are pretty evenly matched" Twilight said as the city shook from the fighting.

"What happened to him?" Luna asked she saw a giant skeleton fight the giant black alicorn with sparkled like stars.

"I-I don't know, I have never seen anything like this in my entire life" Celestia answered in shock and Firestorm continued to swing his weapon at Apocalypse.

Back in the city, Apocalypse had one jewel left glowing purple and Firestorm's spell was beginning to wear off. One of Firestorm's wings falls off and turns to dust and Apocalypse smiles. "It seems like you are running out of time" he smiled as he charged towards Firestorm with his horn pointed out at him.

"Maybe so, but your time just ran out" Firestorm coughed as he swung the scythe at the spirit of destruction.

"You fool, that isn't going to do you any good!" Apocalypse laughed as the blade made contact with his neck, severing several arteries, causing him to hemorrhage. "H-How?" he asked as he looked at his chest to see that all the gems were actually black.

"Illusion magic my friend" He smiled as his second wing fell off and he trotted over to Apocalypse. "For your crimes against the world of the living and the land of the dead, I hereby sentence you to spiritual execution!" Firestorm said as he swung the scythe, taking off his opponents head and causing his body to fade away into the sky, and the black jewels to fall from his chest and hit the ground and shatter like glass. Firestorm fell to his knees as his body began to shrink back to its normal size, and the large cloak fell over him as he passed out in the street as his skin and organs returned to him.

"He, he did it" Luna said in amazement as she and everyone else let out in cheers and ran towards the city to greet their commander. They soon arrived to find a large cloak covering up his body. Rainbowdash flew over and took it off to find him unconscious and not breathing.

"Some pony get a medic!" she screamed as tears rolled down her face as she used her hoofs to perform CPR. Medical ponies rushed onto the scene and picked up his body and put it on a gurney. They flew him off to the Canterlot. Several hours passed before anyone was admitted to see him, and when they did, he was on life support. Machines of many varieties were hooked up to him, and that is all that was keeping him alive, that and shear willpower. "He's right in here" a nurse said as she escorted Twilight Sparkle and the rest of them into the hospital room where Firestorm was resting. Around his bed were a bunch of get well cards as well as some balloons and stuffed bears.

"Thank you nurse" Applejack said as she trotted over to Firestorm and just sighed at seeing him like this.

"Is he going to be ok?" Rainbowdash asked as she saw that his mane was black and hanging down over his left eye.

"The doctor said that his is in a coma from over exerting himself with that last spell he pulled, they don't know when he is going to wake up" Twilight answered as she tried to comfort her crying friend.

"He is going to pull through" a male voice said from the doorway. They all turned to see Blitz standing in the door with black sunglasses on that covered all around his eyes instead of his usual goggles. "He is headstrong, ambitious, and sometimes a bit of a hard ass, and that is why I know he will pull through" he said as he walked over beside his sister.

"Well when he does wake up, we are all going to have marvelous gifts for him to say thank you for saving our flanks" Rarity spoke as she stood beside the unconscious alicorn.

"Angle already made this for him" Fluttershy said as she pulled out a little hat made from carrots and plants.

"And we are also going to have a huge party for him!" Pinkie said bouncing around the room but she was soon stopped by Twilight who was still trying to comfort Rainbowdash.

"It has been only a day and a half since he fought Apocalypse, we can't expect him to recover from something like that so quickly" Spike added as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"All we can do now is give him time to recover" Rarity said as she too tried to comfort her sobbing, rainbow haired friend. The machines hooked up to him beeped as they showed his vitals, and the friends could only help but wonder if he would ever wake up at all. The next day all of them came to see if his condition had changed at all. They all walked into the room to find that he hadn't moved since yesterday.

"Even though he has been gone for 2 days, it feels like 2 years to me" Rainbowdash said as tears crept into her eyes. Her friends all stood around his bed and tried to comfort her.

"Now what happened to the tough mare I fell in love with?" Firestorm chuckled as he opened his eyes slowly to see every pony looking at him in shock at how quickly he recovered. "Rainbowdash, don't cry, it's fine" he smiled as he pulled the oxygen mask off of his face and ripped the IV from his front legs.

"Firestorm?" Twilight said as she saw his mane slowly rise up and begin to sway as its color changed to red.

"Who else?" he chuckled as doctors ran in the room to check on him when they saw he had woken up. They pushed the others aside to check on his vitals but were surprised to see him perfectly healthy. "What does a guy have to do to get something to eat around here?" he said as his stomach growled.

Months passed and the damages from the war had been repaired. The elderly and the young had returned home from up north, some to be welcomed back by their families, others to met by ponies in dark suits with a folded up Equestrian flag in hoof. All in all, things returned to normal, and once Firestorm was well enough to leave the hospital, Pinkiepie kept her promise and threw a party to top all parties. All of Ponyville was invited, for that was where it was being held. Both of Firestorm's sisters showed up, as well as his 300 troops he had worked so hard to train. Life pretty much returned to normal, or what they all considered normal.

**Well that is the end to one of my favorite stories that I have written. I hope positive reviews will be made for this because it so long to make. I will write again soon.**


End file.
